Crystal Seeds
by Sweet Sere
Summary: blue seedSM 1 & 2-rewritten, 3&4-new the couple's been chosen finally! ne wayz...the senshi lose their memories, well....except for Usagi, and Usagi sets off to start a new journey...one with things she isn't quiet use too.
1. Voting is OVER!

Hey people, I know..i sorta dissapeared for a bit..and I don't have a good excuse to give my readers. Guess what! I picked the coupling and I have taken the story done to re write it so that it works better with the couple.I decided that no matter who I choose, I will write a story with all of the other couplings just for you people expecially! And when I get to do that I will let you know rite away!!!  
  
So in our polls, here is what we have:  
  
Usagi/Sakura- 6  
  
Usagi/Momiji- 3  
  
Usagi/Kusanagi- 7  
  
Usagi/ Murakumo- 5  
  
Ok..there you go..The couple will be Usagi/ Kusanagi..I have another story started for a Sakura/Usagi pairing, and one for a Momiji/Usagi pairing, so far. I'm just gunna try to get it a lil bit longer, and then I will post them. If anyone has any good ideas for the story, and would like to see them some how worked into the story.plz let me know and I will promise to work them into the story.whether it be a scene, or a phrase that you find funny...PLZ READ ALL OF THE ABOVE IF YOU AREN"T!!!!  
  
From: Sweet Sere 


	2. Chapter 1 rewritten

Hey ppl...I know it's short....maybe even shorter then the prologue.....but I have to get off in 5 minutes any ways cuz I have to get two teeth pull (ouchies). I hope ppl will review my story and help me decide on a couple. Oh, and if I do pick a bad guy for someone's coupling (lyke usa/murakumo)...I will make the person try at least semi good.  
  
Ok.here's the story.oh.and I don't own Sailor Moon or Blue Seed!!!! Thank you to my first reviewer 'Mwa'. Just to let u know.voting doesn't end till at least next Saturday, so if ur the only review I get for it then I will make it ur choice!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Usagi gasped in pain as she felt another attack hit her. The senshi were unconscious by her feet. They had tried to protect her, but it hadn't worked that way as they fell one by one. Their latest enemy had found out who they were and attacked them, not giving them time to transform. The guy in front of her had long wavy purple hair and dark eyes.  
  
He called himself, 'Murakumo', he said he worked for the princess Kushinada. He kept saying that the world had to 'change', and it would never happen with the Sailor Senshi defeating the blue seed creatures. Murakumo had 9 blue seeds on his body, wear the monsters they had fought only had one, meaning that he was by far stronger then the monsters they had always had problems defeating in the first place.  
  
Usagi screamed as she was hit again by the electricity he was sending at her. As she felt herself falling unconscious, she was suddenly jerked back to the realm of the living by a tearing pain in her back. The silver crystal appeared in front of her, and slowly broke into 9 different pieces. Murakumo yelled and disappeared as the light became blinding and seemed to burn his skin. 


	3. Chapter 2 rewritten

The 9 pieces slowly started to mold into different areas of her body. The back of her hands each had a piece of the broken pieces, along with four that sat above her breasts, in a cross shape, the back of each shoulder had one, and one formed in between the two large angel wings that had appeared on her back.  
  
The 9 circles went half way into her skin and slowly started to change their shape, making her scream from the pain of them twisting around in her skin.  
  
When the pain stopped, she looked at her hands in shock, two crystal things sat in the middle of the back of her hands.  
  
They looked just like the aragami's seeds, except they weren't blue, and they hummed with the beat of her heart.  
  
They started pulsing in time to her heartbeat. She had just straightened up fully when she fell to the ground clutching her head in pain. She was seeing different images.  
  
Some of were a girl with dark blonde/light brown hair, and cornflower blue eyes. She looked to be about 1 or 2 years younger then herself.  
  
She also had flashes of a guy with black graying hair and black eyes, along with a black beard. Standing next to him was 3 girls and 1 other guy.  
  
Each girl had a different color hair, one was orange, the other was a dark blue and the last was black. The guy had dark brown hair, and glasses.  
  
In another flash she saw them all surround the girl except now they had three other people with them. One was a girl with dirty blonde hair, big swirly glasses, and she was holding a scroll that was glowing with power as she seemed to chant something.  
  
The other two were guys, one with dirty blonde hair who seemed to be a cop or something and he had his gun pointed in front of him, getting ready to fire at something she couldn't see.  
  
The last guy caught her eye. He had green hair, and black eyes that reminded her of a snake. He also had the blue seeds though he only had 8. He was getting ready to attack and two green things that reminded her of a sword formed out of his arm. His nails grew longer as did his hair, and two shoulder pads came out of his shoulders. He looked almost frightening.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
kk.that's it for chappie two!!!! 


	4. Chapter 3 new

Yes, it's still short, but think of it this way. I got it up, and you will get more updates faster, and the story will be longer!!!  
  
Ok.I just gotta luv the reviews. I finally got chap. 3 written, and uploaded, and I have chappies 4, 5, and 6 done....plus I have chappie 7 almost done! Isn't that great!  
  
Alrite, here's your story! Have fun and remember! I don't own Sailor Moon or Blue Seed!!!  
  
PS....If ne one wants to see something happen in this story, let me know and I will try to work it in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Help these people protect the Kushinada, Princess. It is now your responsibility. Your protectors will awake with no memories of the Sailor Senshi or of you, as that was Murakumo's goal was. Please, she is the only one who can stop the aragami, and with your help she will succeed.' A voice whispered in her head, making the pain worse.  
  
::Who are you?:: she asked telepathically.  
  
'I am the silver crystal's spirit. I am the silver crystal. I am to watch over you, and this was the only way. I am sorry for the pain, but it will only get worse in a few seconds as memories and abilities are given to you, to go with your knew form. I am so sorry my dear princess.'  
  
::Abilities..What..:: She never got to finish her question as she let out scream that was filled with so much pain and hurt that it echoed throughout the park, the animals were there, surrounded the hurting angel, as she laid in a ball, the pain taking over. She screamed again, as the 9 mitamas glowed. As suddenly as it had started, did it end.  
  
She understood now, everything was known to her. She understood who the new enemy was, who or what the Kushinada is, and how to use her new forms power without having to transform as she no longer had any need for it, since the new enemy would not be easily defeated by her alter ego.  
  
She used a bit of the moon's energy to make new clothes and slipped into them. She quickly decided that no one could see the crystal mitamas or they would think her one of the monsters. She had on tight black jeans, and black army boots. Her shirt was a tight belly shirt with a high collar that went up to her chin. It was also black and had ¾ sleeves on it. She had black biker gloves on, which were finger-less.  
  
She made her wings retract into her body, and when she straightened from the pain, she smirked at the moon, and blew it a kiss. She put her now silver hair into a french braid, and covered up her silver crescent moon, which wouldn't go away, with a silver bandana.  
  
Although her clothes seemed normal, they were made out of a very good armor, that was weaved into the shirt, even though the shirt was light. The armor was meant to take any form, and she had decided to make all the clothes out of it. She put on the black trench coat and smiled gently at the girls who would never remember her, and then walked away. 


	5. Chapter 4 new

Hey people, well.here is chapter 4, again it is short, but like I said,...i would be updating a faster with the shorter chapters. I am trying to stay ahead at least two chapters farther then every time I update. Well.plz review! And thanks to all those who have reviewed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity walked towards Tokyo, where she could feel the Kushinada's energy radiating from. She had just entered the limits of Tokyo when the sun began to rise. She realized that she needed a place to stay, but she needed to find the Kushinada first. She followed the energy to an old temple. She jumped into a tree, and looked around.  
  
About 3 hours later, she heard a scream and saw a girl run past her. She knew right away that that was the Kushinada. She followed her by treetops, and when they were about a mile and a half from the temple, she jumped down in front of the girl.  
  
The girl was running and screamed when Usagi jumped down in front of her. She couldn't stop because of how fast she was going. When they were both on the ground, Usagi started laughing, confusing the scared Kushinada.  
  
Usagi stopped as she saw the fear in her eyes. Usagi's eyes widened and began to water, as she saw the kushinada was afraid of her. She quickly got up and bowed to the girl  
  
"Please don't be afraid Princess Kushinada! I.I didn't mean to scare you. I'm not what you might think, please don't be afraid of me!" She looked at the Kushinada, tears shining in her eyes as she looked at the younger girl. Momiji looked at Usagi in shock.  
  
"I'm sorry miss. Who are you?" She asked, and her voice cracked slightly.  
  
"I am Usagi, also known as Princess Serenity of the Moon. I was sent to help protect you." Momiji curtsied to Usagi, and Usagi was still bowing to Momiji, that was how Kusanagi found them two minutes later.  
  
He looked at the two of them for a moment before clearing his throat, asking a silent question. Both girls looked up, startled. Momiji's cornflower blue eyes widened in shock and then she blushed slightly, while Usagi's pure silver eyes just stared at him, all emotion wiped from her face, unlike how Momiji had just seen it.  
  
"Momiji, what's going on here? Who is she? And why were you scared?" Momiji was about to answer, when her mitama started to heat up. She slouched down to the ground in pain, as Usagi growled and she looked into the air. She jumped to the left as an attack came from beneath her.  
  
Murakumko stared at Usagi, noticing something different. Beneath her black gloves, something seemed to be glowing. Not paying it much attention, he shot another attack at her.  
  
"Damn it Moon Princess, STAY STILL!" he growled, annoyed as she dodged another of his attacks. She smirked at him.  
  
"Now why would I do that, scum bag?" Murakumo glared at her and made it look like he was about to shoot her, but actually shot it at Momiji. Kusanagi was to far to reach her in time. Usagi forgot the pain of her back ripping to shreds as her wings started to form, she took off her trench coat as her wings grew. They stretched themselves as she flew at Momiji.  
  
She grabbed her just before the beam hit her. She held Momiji princess style, and smirked at Murakumo.  
  
"Sorry, Kumo-babe, but you'll have to be faster then that." He growled and disappeared. Kusanagi ran over to Momiji, and took her from Usagi's grasp, holding her gently, like a glass doll. Kusanagi looked at her with suspicion.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Usagi just sighed, and turned around. She picked up her trench coat and held it in her arms as she flew away. She was soon out of his distance, and he ran to the TAC, where Momiji would be well taken care of. 


End file.
